Gaunter O'Dimm
Summary Gaunter O'Dimm sometimes called Master Mirror '''or '''Man of Glass, presents himself as a former merchant of mirrors, now a mangy vagrant. However, as one might suspect, he is a much more powerful individual, creating pacts with people in exchange for their souls and being able to control time with a mere clap of his hands. His true identity, origins, and agenda remain shrouded in mystery, though some suspect that he is "Evil Incarnate" and responsible for the roots of all evil. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B, possibly 4-A Name: Gaunter O'Dimm, Man of Glass, Master Mirror, "Evil Incarnate" Origin: Witcher Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown, likely an evil spirit Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, possibly Immortality (Type 1, 4 or possibly 8. O'Dimm's last speech before vanishing was telling that "You are insignificant. You think you've defeated me but you are wrong. I can't be killed, I will be back." in Elder Speech), Magic, Immersion (Should also be capable of entering paintings like the Dog and Cat), Wish Granting (Has granted Immortality, and created various enchanted items, such as a drink that never runs out or a horn that produces an infinite amount of food), Dream Manipulation (Made Professor Shakeslock have dreams about daughter he never had and gave him a nightmare of her dying), Soul Manipulation (Capable of removing and trading for people's souls), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Seemingly created his own pocket dimension that had its own moon and stars), Illusion Creation (Made Geralt see Shani in his own world falling off a cliff and tricked him into believing she was real), possibly Fate Manipulation (Far superior to Djinns who are also wish granters that can manipulate fate itself. Drew a circle around Professor Shakeslock that if he left, he would certainly die, which happened later when he accidentaly left it. He stated that those who learn of his true name meet worse fate than death), Empathic Manipulation (Removed Olgierd's ability to feel emotion by giving him a "heart of stone"), Summoning (Gaunter commands Shadows that do his bidding. Can summon storms), Perception Manipulation (Made Shakeslock see him despite the fact that he earlier made him go blind), Telekinesis, Weather Manipulation (Caused a violent sea storm in several seconds), Teleportation, Levitation (Can casually walk in the air), Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Mind Manipulation and possibly many more (Immeasurably superior to any mage in the series like Yennefer or Vilgefortz, thus he should be able to replicate their magic feats with no trouble, and has shown some of these abilities), Time Stop (By clapping his hands he was able to stop time, and is also capable of choosing which individuals are able to move freely during the stopped time), Absorption (Of souls. Absorbed Olgierd's soul), Precognition (Knew that Geralt would find Ciri, as well as a number of events leading up to her confrontation with the White Frost), BFR (Send Geralt into what was likely another dimension, and said he sent a spirit back "from whence it came"), Curse Manipulation (It is heavily implied that it was Gaunter who cursed Marlene into becoming a spotted wight and made her have everlasting hunger), Pain Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Forced a ghost out of Geralt's body, and began torturing it while eating an apple), Possibly Transmutation (It's heavily implied that he turned Marlene de Trastamara into spotted wight), Sense Manipulation (Made Shakeslock blind just because he was reading about him), possibly Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2) and Abstract Existence (Type 2) (Should he truly be the root of all evil as posited by Professor Shakeslock and the research material found in his house, and is stated to be the "Evil Incarnate" many times, also stated that he can't be truly killed) Attack Potency: At least City level (Immeasurably superior to any mage or djinn, who can easily create powerful thunderstorms. Created one strong enough to sink Geralt's ship), possibly Multi-Solar System level (Implied to have created a pocket dimension that had its own moon and stars) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ '''(Grabbed Olgierd before he could react, who is comparable to Geralt), likely '''much higher Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Unknown, immortality and possibly his nature makes him extremely difficult to kill Stamina: Unknown, possibly unlimited Range: Several kilometers with most abilities (Has control over an area of this size he teleported Geralt to), possibly dimensional with teleportation Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Possesses unparalleled knowledge about the past, present, future, and the world) Weaknesses: He is bound by the contracts and deals he makes. Highly overconfident and sadistic, and often plays with his opponents, which can be exploited by someone of sufficient cleverness. Certain areas of the world are shielded from his sight, as he did not know that Ciri was on the Isle of Mists. Gallery Gaunter o' Dimm Theme The Witcher 3 Wild Hunt Hearts of Stone Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Time Stop Users Category:Fire Users Category:Weather Users Category:Game Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Summoners Category:Soul Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Witcher Universe Category:Immortals Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters Category:Probability Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Transmutation Users Category:Pain Users Category:Curse Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Mind Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Dream Users Category:Illusionists Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Air Users Category:Tier 4